


I’m not going anywhere

by Elsasnowflakes



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Family Fluff, Love, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsasnowflakes/pseuds/Elsasnowflakes
Summary: After Lewis is put to bed, he has a nightmare. Elsa tells him that everything’s going to be ok, and nothing will happen. And after a soft lullaby Lewis falls sound asleep peacefully.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	I’m not going anywhere

“Sweet dreams, my little love” Elsa said whispering to her son. He smiled as he closed his eyes. Elsa tucked him in all snug, so he stays comfy. “I love you” She says to him as she plants a small kiss on his forehead. “I love you too mama” he responds. He yawns and falls asleep. 

Elsa walked out of the room and gently closes the door. But before she does she looks at her son one last time. She sighs and walks across the hall to her bedroom. Elsa’s staying in the castle for a night because jack is gone for one day. Not that she is scared of being alone. But she doesn’t exactly like it, and not only that it’s nice to stay in the castle with her sister. Once she gets to her room she gets ready to go to sleep. She was quite busy today.

She brushed her hair, changed into a night dress. Her closet is still filled with her old clothes from when she was queen. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. “Ok” she said to herself. And decided to read a book that she never finished. It was so interesting to her, it was about a girl that lost her mother and father the same way she lost hers. But in the story she had to take care of her baby sister. It kind of made her sad but she enjoyed it.

Elsa yawned. She just finished a few chapters.  
“That got intense” she said to herself again, she had a thing with talking to herself. She got up from the rocking chair she sat in, in her room and walked to the bed. She crawled beneath the covers and froze the candles so there was no light except for the moonlight. Elsa layer there thinking about jack for a minute and fell asleep. Dreaming of him and Lewis.

Lewis was in his bed having a good dream, he dreamed about having a pet dragon, with ice powers instead of fire. It was such a good dream until, Elsa, his mother came into the dream. And the dragon took Elsa.

“Mama no!” He yelled in his dream 

He whimpered In his sleep

“Lewis run! Don’t stay here! I love you!” Elsa yelled as the dragon flew away with her 

“NO!” He yelled 

Poor Lewis Bolted awake, he looked around the room and started crying. Never in his short 4 years of life has he had a dream like that. “Mama” he whispered, and grabbed the stuff bear right next to him and hugged him tight. He heard a sound cone from the closet, and hid under his blanket, small sobs were heard from under the blanket. So badly he wanted to go to Elsa and sleep in her bed with her, but he didn’t know if she’d be mad if she woke up and Lewis was there in the bed with her, so he waited a little bit.

Lewis was still crying under his blanket and finally thought about what his father said before he left. “The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself” jack said to him. He remembered, so he slowly got off of his bed and headed towards the door. With the stuff bear still in his hands he opened the door, and left it wide open. He made his way to his mothers room and opened the door.

Lewis calmed a little seeing that his mother was still okay. But she was still very frightened. “Mama” he whispered. But she didn’t respond. “Mama” he shook her a little. He was still crying. Elsa began to stirr awake until she finally opened her eyes and saw that her son, in tears. She frowned instantly knowing something was wrong. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked rubbing her thumb on his cheek. “I-I’m scared” He said crying still. Elsa say up, and pushed the covers off her body. She reaches her arms out to pick up Lewis, and Lewis gladly went to his mother. “Now, my love” she said as she picked him up. He payed his small head in her chest and calmed down a little. “Why are you scared” She asked gently and very kindly. 

“Well first I had a good dream, and then it turned bad, and a dragon took you away!” He said and began to cry again. “Hey lewis, it’s going to be okay” she kind of giggled. “Lewis look at me” Elsa said, and the small boy lifted his head out of his mothers chest and looked into her eyes. She put a finger under his chin “I’m not going anywhere, I’m okay, you left papa is okay, and your okay“ she said. “But mama, that dragon took you” he said pouting. “But he didn’t because I’m right here Lewis” she spoke softly. Lewis smiled at his mother and calmed right down, and Elsa began to rock sideways on the bed. 

She hummed a tune, and ran her hand through his head, as she gave him a kiss on his head. She stood up and walked to the rocking chair in the room and sat down in it, she then began to sing a soft lullaby.

🎶 fly, like a raven

Black honey, into the night

Soft, like the air beneath 

A swan in her flight 

Then return back home, to bed

Bring the dancing stars 

Sleep and dream, of a white wolf, howling 

And know that I am near🎶

Lewis sat there in Elsa’s arms listening to her sing. Her voice always calmed him right down. And he loved listening to her voice, ever since he was in the womb, he loved to listen.

“Shh” she said softly 

🎶close your eyes, don’t ask why 

Let’s dream, together you and I 

Oh, close your eyes, we will fly

Dreaming, together you and I🎶

She finished singing, and Lewis was already sound asleep. Elsa smiled at the sight, she loved her son, more than anything in the world, and she would do anything to keep him safe and loved. 

Elsa slowly stood up so she wouldn’t wake him up, and she carefully walked back to his room and lowered him on the bed, and again tucked him in snug, so he felt safe. “Oh” she said quietly, she forgot his bear. So she hurried back to her room to get his bear and set it right next to him. She kissed his forehead again and smiled. As she sits on the side of his bed she sweeps a piece of hair out of his face. “I love you” she whispers. And leaves the room.

Lewis sleeps snug and safe in his warm bed. Just like it felt before he came to the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my snow babies!🤍 Sooooo what do you think of this one? I got really stressed out bc, my original copy got deleted after spending 2 hours on it. And I can tell you I almost cried..... but here’s the new one, tbh I think I improved this one, so yeah. Give me some ideas on what I should do next. I doesn’t have to be a Oneshot, it can be whatever. Before Lewis was born, what happens after Elsa became the fifth spirit, anything. Also if you guys are wondering what that lullaby is, it’s called Raven by Jewel. And sorry for any spelling errors, I did go through it! Bye my snow babies!💕💕


End file.
